Arthur and Eames04
by ViolinRemix
Summary: The conclusion. Dofferent to movie ending.


Eames stumbled to his knees and coughed up blood. Arthur was quickly at his side and had him resting on his own knees; holding the bleeding wound. Eames was breathing heavily 'I'll be fine darling' he coughed

'You'd better be' he said, tears coming to his eyes. He blinked them and regained his head 'Can you walk? I have a medical pack in my briefcase'

Eames struggled to his feet, with much help from Arthur; and they slowly made their way to room 491, Eames slowly collapsing the whole way there.

The carpet and sheets were stained with blood. Arthur had only just managed to drag Eames through the door and had him laying on the bed with his short open. Arthur measured out various lengths of bandages 'Sit up' he ordered Eames. Eames simply groaned, Arthur was forced to push the almost limp body of Eames into a seated position and begin wrapping bandages around his waist and chest. The bandages soaked rapidly an Eames began to slump backwards and Arthur gently hit his face 'Stay awake' he ordered, Eames' eyes began to close 'Awake!' he shouted and the muscular man's eyes gently fluttered opened.

The music kicked in.

'We're almost out' whispered Arthur gently, holding the detonator for the bombs in the floor above and waiting for the kick.

'Goodbye,' whispered Eames, and slumped and whispered 'darling'

Arthur woke up on the plane. He blinked several times before looking around at everyone else, Ariadne, Ysuf and himself were the only members awake. Saito and Cobb lay lifeless, still asleep and...Eames...Arthur undid his seatbelt and hurried over to the sleeping man. 'What happened?' asked Ariadne

'Eames died in the hotel' explained Arthur, pulling the cord from the sedative suitcase 'I'm going to get him'

'Arthur,' said Ysuf 'He's in limbo with Cobb and Saito, they'll find him'

'They don't know he's down there'

Arthur returned to his seat and ordered 'Turn it on'

He fell asleep.

He got washed up a shoreline. The waves broke all around him, forcing him further up the shore and onto to the sandy beach. It's quite beautiful here, he thought, standing up and looking around at the decaying buildings that ran up the edge of the beach. What was I here to do...He wondered as he began to walk towards the buildings. It was something important. Something to find, something I needed to go away with. Then it hit him. Eames. He hadn't been awake on the plane. He was in limbo, and he'd come to get him.

He ran towards the buildings, the sand crumbling under each of his steps. He hit concrete, the first of the buildings loomed around him; he felt more like he was in an inescapable cage than anything else. He kept running, methodically finding his way up and down each line of buildings. No Eames. He stopped when he came across a series of buildings on the water, each with an individual walkway. There was a new building at the end, new in the sense it hadn't fallen apart yet. It was his apartment block. Arthur sprinted towards it, his shoes getting slightly wet as the dark water lapped at his feet. He flung the door open and bounded up the stairs, taking them three at a time.

He eventually reached his apartment door and, opening it, saw Eames lying on the couch; quite peacefully. 'Eames' ventured Arthur quietly

'Yes darling' replied Eames, swinging his legs around and sitting up 'Are we going?'

'Yes, we are' said Arthur, so relieved he was fighting back tears.

Eames got up and walked over to him 'Shall we then?'

Arthur nodded and the pair went to the beach and held each other underwater until they died.

They woke up on the plane. Arthur looked across at Eames and smiled lovingly. Eames frowned and smiled back, looking confused. Arthur realised, he must have been in limbo for a long time; years even, because of the sedative in Ysuf's formula. He'd forgotten things. He'd forgotten things...he'd forgotten... no, don't think about it, thought Arthur, talk to him when you get off the plane. That wasn't long. The team had been asleep for most of the flight and the plane landed shortly after Arthur and Eames had woken up.

At baggage collection Arthur approached Eames. 'Are you feeling okay?' he asked

'Absolutely fine, I'm thinking I'll head back to Mombasa after a couple of weeks...I actually miss it there darling' replied Eames, smiling

'Right, okay' Arthur smiled falsely as his heart sank inside him. He'd taken too long. Eames didn't remember things from before the job. He was one of them. 'Sounds good' he said

'What about you, Arthur?'

'Stateside' he said bluntly

'I meant are you okay?'

'Fine, glad we got the job done and Saito's okay' he lied

Eames nodded, he felt like he was missing something.

'I guess I'll see you when Cobb decides to haul us all together again'

Eames smiled again, but looked confused. Arthur walked off to customs, his heart in his shoes and his stomach doing somersaults. For a man he'd hated a few months ago, the thought of leaving him was physically painful. Arthur continued outside to the taxi ranks, when he felt a warm hand around his waist.

'Hello darling' came Eames' deep, British voice 'I say we get a cab and find a room'

Arthur's heart leapt. Eames remembered. He turned around 'How?'

Eames smiled 'I saw that gorgeous arse walking away and suddenly it all made sense'

Arthur raised his eyebrows 'Subtle' he said

Eames kissed him. On the lips. Not passionately, or forcefully, but lovingly; as though he was going to kiss those lips every day. Arthur leaned in, caring little for the stares of others. 'I agree' he said 'let's get a room'.


End file.
